


Kisses

by Rinkafic



Series: Sins 'verse [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 07:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Seven Deadly Sins: Envy</p><p>“I envy people that know love. That have someone who takes them as they are.”<br/>- Jess C. Scott, The Devilin Fey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses

“Cat Lady is watching us again,” David said in an undertone as he arranged Evan’s wheelchair so that the sun was on his face. They had fallen into the habit of spending the morning on the patio behind their apartment, getting sun and fresh air while the Colorado Springs weather was still warm enough to allow it. Winter was coming.

“Have we determined that she actually has cats?” Evan tilted his head back and crossed his arms over his chest as David adjusted the footrest so that he could stretch out his good leg. Then he fussed with the blanket over his lap, wrapping it around the stump of his right.

David snickered. “She’s always wearing that ugly pink sweater with the fuzzy kittens on it. Until I find out otherwise, Cat Lady is as good a nickname as any for me. And Chuck was right, she does have binoculars. She was peeping at 2F across the way when I opened the door. They leave their blinds open.”

“Hey, come down here,” Evan beckoned with his hand. He felt David brush against him and then his breath was warm on his face. He reached up with both hands and cupped David’s cheeks. “How about we scandalize the Cat Lady.”

“Oh, you’re in a mood. Wicked thing,” David kissed the tip of his nose and then leaned in to nip at Evan’s top lip. “I’ve missed your moods.”

Evan sighed and pulled him closer, opening his mouth and letting David slide his tongue inside. It had started as a little prank on their nosy neighbor, but the kiss soon grew heated. David’s hands slid up Evan’s arms and tangled in his hair as their tongues wrestled.

Pulling back for breath, David panted. “Whoa.”

“Been a while. We should have done that sooner.” They hadn’t resumed their physical relationship since Evan had come home wounded. Up until that moment, Evan hadn’t felt any stirrings in that direction. “More?”

“Out here, or do you want to take this inside?”

Evan sighed. “Here. The sun feels good.” He wasn’t ready for more than some making out yet, he was still too conscious of his missing leg and inability to see.

Fingers caressed his face and David pressed their lips together again, resuming where they had left off. Someone off to their right cleared their throat and David pulled back.

“So, I guess you guys are together?” Evan recognized the voice of their neighbor, Trish. She had introduced herself a few days before and said hello each time they passed by each other. Evan was proud of the fact that he was able to distinguish her voice.

“Hi Trish. Yeah, we’ve been together for a few years. I hope it isn’t a problem,” Evan replied as he heard David shuffle nervously beside him. They didn’t have to keep their relationship secret anymore; Evan was retired.

Evan heard water splashing. Trish must be watering the plants on her patio. “Nope, not for me. I’m jealous, you two have each other, you seem happy.” She said wistfully then cleared her throat. “I think you’ve given Mrs Groman an eyeful. Well, don’t let me interrupt, carry on.” She moved away to the other side of the patio, humming to herself as she sprayed the hose.

“Is Mrs Groman still out there?” Evan asked.

“Oh yeah. She’s staring. I prefer Cat Lady.”

Evan grinned up at David. “I bet she’s jealous too.”

“She certainly doesn’t seem scandalized. Maybe she’s lonely, she’s got nobody to give her hot and heavy kisses on her patio.”

“David, we are not inviting the Cat Lady over for kisses.”

David gave him a quick peck on the lips. Evan heard the scrape of the deck chair as David pulled it over and sat beside him, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “We’re making all the neighbors turn green with envy.”

Tamping down the urge to point out his injuries, Evan focused instead on the happy tone in David’s voice. He raised David’s hand to his lips and kissed it before tilting his head back once again to soak up some sun.

 

The End


End file.
